jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Geonosis
Around the time of the arena battle, a group of clone troopers lead by Jedi Master Adi Gallia and Jedi Knight Siri Tachi attacked a power plant that fueled the droid foundries in the surrounding area. After having escorted the Aken to the surface of Geonosis, Master Gallia and Siri Tachi led several LAAT/i gunships at their command to deploy troopers near the power plant. The two Jedi defended the clones on the ground and in the air from Separatist forces which included battle droids, tanks, and droid starfighters. Along the way, Gallia had the gunships destroy a nearby Trade Federation Core Ship. Clone troopers eventually reached the power plant and set up explosives inside in. After the plant was detonated by the clones, Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi took to space to prevent Separatist transports from escaping. After the rescue of the Jedi, the droid and clone armies engaged one another in a complex series of engagements on a number of different fronts. The Republic had planned the attack as a sudden, overwhelming assault that would catch the Separatists off-guard and prevent them from gaining further influence. Their army landed in twelve Acclamator I-class assault ships, offloading infantry, armored vehicles, and artillery and air support. The Separatist army consisted of droid infantry of varying strength and larger droid-controlled vehicles. The Battle of Geonosis was primarily a ground campaign. However, the Republic's crucial use of aerial bombardment of the Separatists' fighter craft allowed the Republic's gunships to have air superiority throughout much of the battle, giving the clone forces a crucial advantage. And although the clone troopers were vastly outnumbered by droids, the droids were heavily exposed to attacks from the air by Republic gunships. The Republic's armored AT-TE walkers were strong against the lightly armored spider droids employed by the Separatists, but were vulnerable to the missiles on the Hailfire droids and the intense laser flak projected into the air. The Republic gunships were instrumental in clearing away the Hailfire droids and allowing the AT-TEs to establish superiority on the battlefield, although the Hailfires were able to shoot down a number of LAATs and a few were destroyed by lucky shots by the flak. Reconnaissance troopers mounted their speeder bikes and raced across the battlefield, gathering vital information about enemy activity. Elsewhere, Geonosian-trained acklays and nexus devoured unfortunate clone troopers. A group of the airborne infantry, including Battalion Commander CRC-09/571, led the frontal assault on the Separatist core ships. Jedi Master Mace Windu, who was fighting on the ground, made his way to a LAAT/i and used it to destroy several Hardcell-class interstellar transports before landing and defending SPHA guns bringing down core ships in a TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank. In this way, another three core ships were taken down, before Mace was informed that contact with Master Yoda had been lost. Having beaten the droid army into retreat, Yoda took note of the fact that much of the Separatist starfleet was still grounded receiving shipments of droids when the Republic attacked. Lightly armored and vulnerable Techno Union starships attempted to withdraw immediately, but many were destroyed in the first wave of attacks from the Republic gunships. The Jedi Master now ordered the army's artillery to attempt to take down as many of the heavily armored Trade Federation Core Ships as possible, as they each held millions of deadly battle droids, and managed to bring down at least one. In space, the Republic fleet fought to intercept and destroy the Separatist ships (that carried scores of combat droids). Despite taking control of the surface of the planet, the Republic was unable to capture the Separatist leadership and stop the war before it began, and most of the Confederacy's battle droids and heavy equipment escaped aboard core ships. Meanwhile, Echuu Shen-Jon and a team of other Jedi, including Plo Koon, destroyed several core ships and Techno Union vessels, before setting off to pursue Count Dooku. However, they were delayed by Sev'Rance Tann, who killed Stam Reath, Echuu's apprentice, angering Echuu. Sev'Rance escaped, and the Jedi pursuit of Dooku was presumably lost. In the midst of battle, the Republic's Hawkbat Battalion was ordered to march directly into the line of fire of a column of spider droids. The battalion was almost completely annihilated, but Captain CT-65/91-6210, leader of K Company, stayed behind in a shallow crater to tend to two critically injured troopers at great personal risk. Surrounded by spider droids, he defended their position for three hours until the casevac team arrived. His heroic acts had not been in vain, as the two men under his command was rescued. Elsewhere, ARC trooper CT-96/298, previously having studied power cell recharge cycles, recognized when a Hailfire droid was about to enter a reflux pattern. The whine of the droid's capacitor was barely audible, but CT-96/298 leapt from cover and eliminated the Hailfire before it could explode, thus saving the lives of five of his cohorts. Above a crevasse, the Republic Commando squad Theta Squad rappelled in and placed charges on a Geonosian door while Delta Squad held off OG-9 spider droids nearby. After the door was blown, Theta and Delta entered the Geonosian caverns and split up. Heading for a droid foundry, Theta squad leader RC-1133 ordered RC-1136 to stay behind and hold a position while the rest moved forward. 1136, or Darman, lost contact with his squad and pulled out. He was the only survivor of Theta. Delta Squad managed to kill Geonosian Separatist General Sun Fac as he attempted to flee the planet in his personal Geonosian fighter. They also spotted General Grievous's Soulless One. Later, Delta Squad infiltrated and destroyed the underground droid factory that Theta had been aiming for and a Federation Coreship, stealing (under heavy fire) the escape coordinates for the CIS fleet, thus allowing the Republic artillery and fleet to take down the rest of the CIS fleet. Along the way, they also eliminated significant numbers of droids, Geonosian warriors, and an anti-aircraft turret. Delta squad was one of only a handful of Republic Commando squads not to lose any members during the battle of Geonosis. During the battle, a portion of the 501st engaged in combat. A clone trooper was assigned to secure Checkpoint Alpha. He encountered three B2 super battle droid scouts, but managed to destroy them before they called in reinforcements. Blowing a Hailfire droid to pieces with his thermal detonators, he then secured the wreckage of a nearby Hardcell-class interstellar transport. The events soon became full scale battle between the Geonosians, droids, and clones. A clone engineer was deployed to repair the Power droids and FX-series medical droids, ensuring ammuniton and medical supplies would aid the battle. During the course of the engagement, two Spider Droids arrived on the battlefield. The clone engineer was then ordered to the recently deployed AT-TE. They soon destroyed the droids to prevent the balance of power from swinging. A Geonosian soldier was shot and killed, which resulted in him dropping a Sith Holocron on top of the wrecked Hardcell. A jet trooper was called in, and managed to get the Holocron to Checkpoint Alpha. The troopers then used the AT-TE to mount an assault on a nearby hill fortress, soon securing it. A sniper was deployed, and picked off Geonosians and droids alike. A heavy trooper came into play, using his rocket launcher to destroy a Spider droid. General Windu arrived shortly after, and led an assault that secured the Northern CIS bunker. Yoda then sent a group of Clones, an AT-TE Tank, and a couple of LAAT transport ships led by Mace Windu. Their mission was to secure the Spire council Chamber, and wipe out the remaining droids in the area. They first proceeded in destroying the Techno Union Transport ships, denying the droids escape. The Clones then succeeded in wiping out the remaining droids, and succesfully captured the spire.At the end of the battle only clones remained.